Martian Duet
by kisakimiko
Summary: SF post syndie massacre. Action packed romance. Faye searches for Spike, Jet searches for everyone and Kitty is just trying to figgure out who the unconcious green hair is when the lab's attacked. Spike hears gunshots & it's on. LEMONISH WARNINING, BI FF
1. Awakenings

I do not own Spike or any of the bebop characters. Too bad I could put them to hella good use. The romance will be slow and it is possible that Faye will be involved...We'll see how it all plays out. This started out as a non Faye romance, but in writing it I can see it possibly going that way...In such a fabulous way.  
  
Awakenings  
  
We rejoin the bebop on Mars some time after Spike is seen bleeding on the syndicate steps...Jet is still looking for Spike and Faye. Neither of them returned to the bebop...Jet continues to search with no luck but does not give up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Jet is watching Laughing Bull's hand as the sand slowly filters through his fingers. Smoke drifts lazily from the pipe in Jet's hand and he sets it down next to Laughing Bull.  
  
"You sure this is going to tell us if his star is still up there?" Jet said nervously.  
  
Jet shifted his weight; he was beginning to feel very strange. Vertigo threatened to overtake him then the sound of Laughing Bull's voice grounded him again.  
  
"Running Rock, patience," said Laughing Bull, "fear not the outcome of this query; what has been done is already. We just wait for the news."  
  
"I told you not to call me that..." Jet growls under his breath.  
  
Bull begins to hum and his eyes slowly drift upwards as the last of the sand falls from his fingers.  
  
"Swimming one's star is still high, but dimming. If it looses its light it will fall."  
  
"What does that mean?? So he's still alive? Tell me old man; I can't waste time with riddles.  
  
Laughing bull just shrugs as Jet marches back to the hammerhead muttering to himself about stars and wondering what was in Laughing Bull's pipe. A large red hawk soars in the distance coming to light on a branch on front  
  
"Wakantanka guide him, his spirit is strong yet his heart is tired and sad," Prayed Laughing Bull.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
The light comes up on a dim hallway; a female figure walks down the corridor heels clicking efficiently as makes her way into a doorway on the left. A green haired man lays unconscious on the bed. Several machines whir and beep beside him. His vitals have been stable for some time now, this is good. He may yet wake up but she doubted it.  
  
She leaned over his still body to check the central line, looked good. Her dark red hair was falling into her face again, she reached up to brush it from her face as a hand whipped out from the bed and stopped her wrist cold.  
  
"Where am I? Tell me now, how long have I been here. What hospital is this, tell me damnit," Muttered Spike.  
  
Spikes vision clears a bit and he focuses on two green eyes exactly the shade of his hair.  
  
"Quiet down. You're on Mars. In a private research hospital, you've been a coma over the last year now. I'm Dr. Kitty Lancing." Said the beautiful redhead.  
  
"Are you sure I'm alive..."  
  
The pain was sure real...  
  
"Oh yes you're alive. Barely, she thought to herself. I put a lot of work into making sure of that. So, do you remember your name? Are you in pain?"  
  
"Why, so you can send me the bill? What kind of debt have you got on me? Holding me here against my will, I won't pay it you know."  
  
His entire body rocked with pain, he felt the beads of sweat forming above his lip and on his brow, and his head swooned with the shock of it. He had to drop back into the pillow. He needed a stiff drink and a cigarette. I wonder how long I've been out. For that matter who the hell saved his ass, and why?  
  
"Against your will, of all the ungrateful...I saved your life. You owe no debt it's been taken care of already by your sister, well the man she was with anyway. He would not give me his name but he paid handsomely for your care. There is much left over, I suppose it belongs to you now, or perhaps it belongs to your sister."  
  
Sister? What the? Spike felt the heat rising in his very sore body. He hurt from head to toe, his left arm was not responding, and the flat muscled span of his stomach was pockmarked with bright pink scars under his gown. It hurt him to move, to think, to breathe...sister???...the room began to go dark and all he could hear was the soft voice above him.  
  
"Damnit, you, come back, don't slip back under now. I don't even know your name...I wish I knew your name...shit..."  
  
She remembered the lavender haired girl's parting words. "He is a piece of work, take care of him for me. He's the only family I have." They had been so mysterious, Kitty wished she had more information but they left suddenly just as soon as she starting examining the dying green haired man. It was a miracle he survived. The EMT on campus that night had gotten a quick course in emergency surgery as I removed three bullets from his abdomen. The bullet that had grazed his head was more of a problem. She closed it as best she could but the subsequent swelling had pushed him into the coma.  
  
She began to examine him again, his blood pressure had dropped slightly, but his other vitals were back to their coma baseline. Darn, what was happening here? Would he wake again? Would he know who he was? Will I be able to let him go?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
The hammerhead landed with a thud in the bay of the Bebop. No Ein or Ed came running out now days. Funny how he missed the hassle that was his makeshift crew. He wondered about what Laughing Bull had said. His star was dimming, not dropped. Spike must still be alive.  
  
"OK, Wakantanka, anytime now...What the hell am I going to do. It's been a year now. No leads."  
  
Jet sat down to the terminal and began to type. He would check all the hospitals on Mars. There were some private research hospitals that he had not been able to hack into. Damn Edward for leaving. She would have made short work of it. Perhaps he would try emailing her old address. She was a savvy one for all her oddness, and youth. Jet continued to email every known address ever for Ed; perhaps she could help, even if she did not want to live on the bebop anymore.  
  
Jet typed late into the night trying to hack records from the research hospitals with no luck, he went to bed tired and depressed. What the fuck did he know about finding ghosts? Were they ghosts by now, Jet fell into a light sleep worrying about it.  
  
He missed his comrades. It was a sorry sad thing for an old dog to admit but there it was. He missed them and he would find them or their graves if it killed him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Shall I continue...I have great things in mind for our beloved crew! 


	2. Leads in Limbo

I do not own bebop, Spike or any of the main characters. Now the supporting players...mine all mine...  
  
That's it!  
  
I am a Cowboy Bebop supporter!  
  
Chapter 2 – Leads in Limbo  
  
Spike had often worked out his frustrations here with some rigorous martial arts. It seemed so quiet on the ship now. There was no one sleeping on the couch, no one in the shower. Food was right the hell where he left it!  
  
He gazed at the stars around him and wondered if Spikes had dimmed...or worse...fallen...  
  
"Damn that Bull for putting this in my head; crazy medicine man!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Faye downed the last of her drink and hit the bar with her glass. It was not just another dive this time. It was the Lobby Bar at The City hotel, very posh digs, all money and no talk. A person could get truly lost here.  
  
"And truly drunk." She mused.  
  
Plenty of rich thugs were trying to catch her eye. She wasn't in the mood...for more romance or even a fight. This was not the best place to pick one if you wanted to stay alive. And more romance meant more heartbreak, and she just couldn't stomach it.  
  
"Another! Hey, I'm paying here! You'd think I could get a little service."  
  
The service in this place was lousy. But at least she had the woolongs to ply her aching heart with alcohol. Thanks to Katsu that was. Spike's comrade from an old syndicate family had fortified both her credit account and the hospitals. If Spike survived I bet his credit account was looking ok too. Katsu said he owed him a great debt from long ago. Something to do with his secret identity I'm sure.  
  
"I wonder where he is now." With his dark hair and blue eyes Katsu was easy to look at and even easier to ache for. Faye worried about Katsu. He was, by virtue of who he was alone, a target. Anything could happen. She worried about Spike more though...She was getting soft. She even thought of Jet and Ed.  
  
Why she worried about them was beyond her. Ed was gone to who knows where. Jet was insane. Shit she was insane. Spike was...big tears welled up in her eyes and dropped into her drink...  
  
"Probably dead," she muttered aloud.  
  
His chances were bad. It was not a trauma center, they could not take Spike anywhere that public, (at least he couldn't), and Faye didn't have the woolongs to pay for it without him. Katsu had been hiding for a very long time and no one on Mars knew he was the son of Mao Yenrai. No one could. Ever, or he would be dead for sure. The peace his father had been working on in the Syndicate had clearly not been working, hence all the dead bodies.  
  
I know who he is only because I flipped out and held him at gunpoint when I saw him with Spike's limp body. I must have looked like some sort of mad woman so Katsu came clean with who he was, and that he was trying to help. Katsu knew a place to take him and he was right. The Doc there would help us. But her muttered, "Oh shit," when she lifted Spike's shirt was not good.  
  
"Oh Spike...you fat lunkhead." "Why did you think you can walk through a small war unscathed?"  
  
Faye made her way back upstairs to her room. She sprawled out face first in the sumptuous room and attempted sleep. She missed Katsu; they had shared this room together. He was quiet, and pampered her, but decisive in a crisis and very commanding. He had made it easier to forget that she had left the only thing she could call family behind. He had been the one to bring Spike to relative safety. He had been the one to comfort her the two weeks she cried about it.  
  
"Why did I go cry all over him, I probably drove him out."  
  
"Fucking Spike." It's all his fault. If he were here she'd beat him with this pillow instead of crying into it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Jet worked his way back down to the terminal in the Bebop's living room; it and his cigarette flickered to life simultaneously. There was mail, lots of mail. Reports from private hospitals on Mars, Jet had no idea where to start.  
  
"What the heck is this? How could I be?... Ed!!???" But there was no sender information on any of the files. Typical. "Has to be Ed."  
  
Jet hoped that it was Ed, who else would send it. Perhaps there was something here that could connect him with Spike or at least his resting place. He ground out the cigarette he had been sucking on and began to read page after page of boring medical files hoping to see some trace of Spike in them. Hours past and all he had produced was a large headache. Jet got up to water his trees and find something for his headache. Spike had always been so handy with the remedies he hardly knew where to look and shortly gave up.  
  
"Why do I care?" "They'll just cost me money in the long run...I should go back to tending my bonsai and give up this fool quest." Jet grumbled to no one in particular as he began to water.  
  
"What do I expect to find some green haired miracle patient who's stowed away in some mad chemist's lab?" "You're loosing it old man."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Kitty woke to the sound of her pager and dressed hurriedly. She threw her hair up and started out her front doorway. Some one must have had a breakthrough at the lab she mused. Good, we've been waiting so long. Many hard years work had not yet paid off for her and her co-workers. They were working on creating a drug based diagnostic tool for brain wave recovery. In short...memory restoration. She was excited at the prospect of new developments.  
  
Most people thought it was impossible. A few thought it was, plus some very dangerous ones felt it was a direct threat to their livelihood if not discovered by them first. An exciting field in the big picture, but nothing ever happened in her lab. They were fraught with computer problems, data loss and staffing issues. The funding was there but the staff was not. Not too many promising scientists thought it was profitable...or safe.  
  
When she got to the lab her hopes died. It was just Winston and his secretary Ms. Patterson  
  
"Good Morning Dr. Lancing, I hope we did not disturb your sleep."  
  
"Not at all Winston, how can I help you" she replied with practiced sincerity.  
  
More like Good Night Winston the Great. Kitty wanted to say.  
  
"We have new data from our analysts." Winston piped. "I think you should know about it right away." "Pharmicutica Galaxico has published a statement indicating that they're in the beginning stages of successful memory recovery"  
  
"Not possible," stammered Kitty, "We've got the only current research facility and materials access for it."  
  
"Right again Dr. Lancing," agreed Winston, "I think they are trying to get us to play our hand and publish what we have prematurely." "Keep a close watch on the project Kitty." "Things are getting sticky, materials and research data will be tempting to the opposition Dr."  
  
"Please be aware that we have assigned extra security."  
  
"Have a good day," Simpered Ms. Patterson as they walked out of her office.  
  
Oh great, the goons are staying she thought. Just then one of the three walked into her office.  
  
"I am Conrad, I lead our force here and am assigned to your personal security. I will be with you until the project is completed," Said a tall, dark haired, square faced, designer suited, slicko type she would be cursed with for who knows how long. Just peachy she thought a goon of her very own.  
  
"I have to check on a patient." Kitty said as she made her way down the hallway. You will have to wait outside the doorway.  
  
"OK, but I will be right at the door; it'll be open of course."  
  
"NO, it will not be, my patient is in a coma, what harm is he going to be."  
  
"Who is this patient?"  
  
"No one you should care about, just some benefactor's kin." "Wait here, I'll scream if he tries anything." Kitty spat sarcastically.  
  
Conrad took his place outside the door and grumbled something about doing his job under his breath. Kitty did not care. She was where she had wanted to be all night. Right here at the green haired man's bedside. She began her normal routine of lifting and moving his legs and arms one by one. She did not want all of her efforts saving him to go to waste when all of his muscles rotted away so she did this daily. There was no nursing staff here. She was the only MD in the place. Most of the employees here were chemists or biotechnical engineers and the like. There was something unique about the man. He had been through a lot. His body was a road map of traumatic injury. The scars and healed wounds were amazing. Even one eye had been replaced. Whoever he was he was a survivor that's for sure. Kitty couldn't help but admire him for it. She often thought about what kind of man he might be, and if he would remember it when he woke up.  
  
Kitty let her unruly hair free. It kept trying to escape while she was exercising her patient. It was constantly in her way. One of these days she would cut the offending mane off she thought as she tossed it back out of her way. She sat in the chair by the bed and contemplated a cigarette. The patient wouldn't mind. She found a whole pack of cigarettes in his breast pocket. Later she thought, when she was back home. She still had a full day of research ahead of her right now and had to get her head out of the cloud it was on.  
  
She was getting far too attached to this patient and she knew it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Sooooo, whaddya think? Reviews please! They help me make time to write. Thank you Kendra for your encouragement...check back soon, next time Spike speaks again. 


	3. Familiar Thuds

I do not own bebop...too bad, soooooo sad. Enjoy & Review please...This story can wind up going quite a few different ways in my mind. Let me know how you would like to see it play out. I can't guarantee that I won't just have it my way, but I am truly interested in y'all's view of where the story is going or should go. As our ideas are gained through someone else's fiction, I appreciate your writers' views on mine. This is my first non school mandated fiction ever, let alone fan fiction, so let me know if I am ruining the characters or something. I won't cry I promise. I may pout but I won't cry.

Chapter 3 – Familiar Thuds

Spike was having dreams. He kept seeing Julia's death play out in his head, he heard the shots, he saw her hair fan out as she fell in slow motion. Sometimes he felt like he could feel even feel her hair, or hear her humming, but then the feeling passed. He knew he was dreaming. He knew he had been badly injured. He knew Julia was dead, he saw it with his own eyes this time. He knew he was being treated for some sort of coma. The big question was for how long? He knew he had woken up briefly.

The woman's hair...that's why he was thinking of Julia; it was too painful. He wished Faye were here to yell at him a little. The very thought of it was oddly soothing. He drifted back into the darkness and tried very hard to imagine Faye yelling at him...or swiping his last cigarette...or even hitting him with his own goddamned pillow and knocking him back into a blissful state of unawareness...

"Geez, why do I miss _that_..." garbled a just barely coherent Spike as he lost consciousness again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faye woke up in her room just as sad and dejected as she was when she went to sleep. Four am. She didn't even have the chops to go back to sleep till noon like any decent person. Nooooo she had to be awake so her brain could torture her.

"It's ALL YOUR FAULT SPIKE!" she yelled to her shower walls. She would have to go to that building and try to find him or never rest well again. After all, he had always come after her, even when he didn't want to, he was there for her. She just hoped she had not waited too long. Katsu had left a few weeks after the incident, and she had promised him that she would check on Spike in a few months after the trail was colder.

"Why do I make promises to people anyway, it only leads to trouble," sighed Faye as she lit a cigarette and surveyed her vast closet. She had purchased a ton of clothing lately in search of her perfect uniform, nothing she liked as well as her yellow shortsuit mind you, but there were a few contenders. She had totally ruined her favorite almost a year ago when she and Katsu found Spike.

After many different colors and outfits later, she decided on a midnight blue form fitting tank top with a halter collar. It made her boobs look great. No one would suspect her of kicking their asses with her assets showing like this now would they? A pair of matching shorts and a new red shirt, and she was good to go. The midnight blue brought out her hair just right.

"This may be my new favorite" She quipped.

Now she just had to think...where was that place? Faye was sure she could not find the research institute from her suite at the hotel. She had to go back to the steps of the syndicate and start again from there. All of her memories were so jumbled. Spike was so badly injured. She wondered if this would be a wild goose chase. She reached under the pillow and pulled out her gun. It was her favorite too. She smiled down on it like a proud mother. The Glock had served her well over the years, and she felt no need to give it up. She had just purchased a few competition trigger springs, a 22 lb recoil spring and Glockmeister firing pin power spring with her last cleaning and the gun was in tip top condition.

"At least one of us is..." Faye had a feeling she would need that gun tonight and was none too thrilled about it. Imagine - her not looking forward to a fight - now she had really lost it.

"OK pull it together girl, who are you scared of, Spike?" She asked herself, "Please..."

She exited the room and headed for the stairwell, she could not take the closed pressure of the hotel's elevator full of patrons right now. She had to be alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jet poured through the pages of data that he was sure came from Ed. At the end of one of the posts he found the word _tomato_. Good at least she was doing well. One less thing to worry abou..

"Wait a Minute, what was that address, where is that page, Oh, how could I be so stupid?" He was scrolling back through pages like a madman. He had hit enter and gone back to the beginning of the file. He poured through the data again, looking for the page. That had to be the place. Why would Ed pick that page to put her mark on if it was not significant? What page had that been, why didn't he mark it. What an idiot I am.

"Ah here it is. Downtown that's not so far" he said to the computer. But the data on the page was not encouraging. No patients, no nursing staff, no trauma center, no information about the kind of research done, and only one doc. Why would anyone go there???? It was a long shot, but one he had to take.

He wrote again to all the known addresses for Ed. He had at least saved the bulk address file. It was time to find his crew, or at least find out what happened to them. His newly restored arm was functioning like clockwork. He had no idea why he had held on so tightly to the old one. I suppose I was just filling time he thought. It had taken a few months before it was fully tuned and operational. It had newer nanomachines that received information from his brain and caused the proper nerve and muscle functions to be performed in the new arm. They actually learn as they go now, amazing what nanotechnology has done for the prosthetics industry. His range of motion and strength were improved as were the arm's coverings, base materials and sensitivity. The control was the best factor, he no longer felt like he to try twice as hard to achieve the correct motion.

"OK, got everything, let's go Jet old man." He headed out for the hammerhead and felt a little like his old self again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kitty pulled at her hair band and tried to will her hair into confinement she noticed a slow smile cross the green haired man's lips. She couldn't help but think how handsome he was. He was coming into a lighter vegetative state. He was responding well and showed many signs of waking up again soon. He had no more central line and his brain functions had returned if he was smiling. She exercised his body and noted the many scars. The wounds were numerous old and new. The deep lacerations in his side and leg she had tended were healing nicely. They had to have been wounds from a sword. Hard to imagine one surviving the multiple GSW's not to mention the sword lacerations on top of it. There was a latticework of scars covering most of his body. She occupied her thoughts by trying to discern what may have caused each one. She was beginning to think, well confirm really, that this had been someone very accustomed to violence.

Kitty was tempted to hook Spike up to the brain wave monitor and _see_ what he was thinking about. She had not yet done this. At first it was because of his injuries. Now as she studied him more, she was not sure she wanted to burst her bubble just yet. How would she feel her handsome patient if he was some super bad guy who had killed numerous times? Who was she kidding? The roadmap of his injuries, the money, the clandestine need for a doctor, it all added up to only one thing: One very bad thing. She wouldn't think about it now, but in the back of her mind this reeked of syndicate involvement.

"Faye," Kitty was sure she heard him say it. He may be coming around again.

"Faye, they killed her, they killed Julia, I saw it Faye, and she's dead goddamnit. Dead, "he said. His face had changed. It was a cold and hard then relaxed again.

That must be his sister she thought. But who was Julia, some lover or perhaps a partner in the syndicate? I wonder if he'll come completely around again, his words were more slurred than before. Slower. More garbled this time. She did not think he was conscious yet. She waited a few minutes to see if he spoke again but he did not.

She should be getting back to the main lab. She had let so many reports pile up while caring for her patient. She struggled to make time for it all. To make matters worse, it was hard to concentrate on work with so many thugs about, who were expecting other thugs to be about...It can really ruin a girl's concentration. They had been so close to memory retrieval several times lately. The trick was getting the retrieved memory information back to the part of the brain that needed it. Well, that could access it. They were working on a drug that would allow the process to succeed. Kind of reformats the memory center of the brain so the good information can be replaced. Not quite there yet though, just a few more tests, a few more molecular adjustments, and they will have it.

She will be glad when this is all over; she wanted to get back to practicing real medicine. Her green haired patient had reminded her of that. Emergency medicine was an adventure of its own. She excelled at what she did here. It paid about a billion times more than any hospital job she had ever had. She had been able to make a nice life for herself. A house in the City, a cush job, exciting science, but for some reason she was still board to tears.

"What the hell was that?" Kitty exclaimed in surprise as a few loud thuds rocked the building. Conrad burst through the door and forced her under the bed of her now semi-comatose patient.

"Hey," she protested.

"Stay there!" He yelled, "I have to get to the labs, they're under attack." "Don't move."

"I can't just hide under my patient, are you crazy!" "We have to evacuate him to safety!"

"SHIT! Lady you're the one who is crazy." "What the hell does this guy mean to you? He's a vegetable! Grab the end of the bed, I can't believe I'm doing this," exclaimed a frustrated Conrad as they exited the room out into the hallway.

"This way!" barked Conrad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike heard the familiar thud of gunshots and stirred. Dr. Lancing didn't notice. He remembered her name at least, but then when did he ever forget a sexy woman's name. A smart one too it seemed. He heard it again. He was moving, fast, they were flying down a hallway. It was total chaos. He thought he smelled smoke. They moved through a doorway.

"I think that was a door," said a confused Spike. More thuds, "Gunshots," Spike growled under his breath. His expression hardened. That sound did not confuse him at all. His whole body prickled with the excitement. A determined snarl settled on his lips.

"BANG" he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh God_, _what the fuck?_...thought Kitty. She could hear more gunshots, and the sound of fire, and breaking glass. Her heartbeat was off the scale. So this is what the real fight or flight response feels like she thought. She was trying hard to listen to Conrad but he was gesturing towards the noise and not away from it. 'That way' was the last place she wanted to be. But they worked their way into the break room's back entrance to spite her mind's screams not to. The secondary labs were this way, and an exit.

More shots, Conrad went to the door to check the hallway and his body slammed backwards with the impact of several gunshots, he dropped onto her patient's bed as she rushed over to look for a pulse.

"Oh Goddamnit, Goddamnit, Goddamnit; There's Fucking Nothing IN HERE!" cursed Kitty. She had her hands in the man's neck and armpits, looking for a pulse.

"Fuck nothing in here either." She said as she dropped her hands from the pulseless body.

"I'm here," Spike stated slowly as he pushed the body off of him and proceeded to stretch.

"Shit! Don't scare me like that!" cursed a very startled Kitty.

"Am I too late to join the party?" he asked in a voice like velvet.

He had Conrad's gun and was covered in his blood. It was a gruesome sight, and it reminded Kitty of when she first saw him. Before she knew it he had taken a position by the door and fired a few rounds already. She was too shocked to speak. He was chatting her up like this was some cocktail event!

"I'm Spike, you're Dr. Lancing right, nice repair job you do good work," he smiled. "I never would have thought you'd curse like a gatedigger though."

"I'm, I'm, I, ah," Stammered Kitty.

"Stimulating," he smiled again, "But we have to leave, that is if you want to live. This seems to be a hazardous worksite you've got yourself." He stopped talking abruptly as he heard the undeniable thud of gunshots coming from the exit he wanted. He leaned out the door and aimed.

"Faye! I almost shot you. What the hell are you doing here?" Spike spat.

"Shut up Spike before you get yourself and the good doctor killed. "Follow me, and keep shooting" Faye ordered. "This place was so quiet before." She smiled.

"I'm not the quiet type Faye." Spike deadpanned.

Kitty was still in shock but managed to keep up with the two. Amazingly all she could think about was the man's name.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just so you know there would be much more initial debilitation of the musculoskeletal system at the initial recovery from coma. I know this, but, it just does not work that way for our man Spike OK. He never dies when he should, so why should a simple coma keep him from kicking ass, he's not the cautious delicate type after all.


	4. Transitions

OK...I do not own Cowboy Bebop. Sorry for crazy transmissions of Ch 4. Computer problems, well, more like operator error so I guess brain problems. Please read and review.

Chapter 4 – Transition

Jet took off and headed toward the quadrant address Ed had given him. It was a long shot for sure. He thought about what he might say when he got there. He did not have a clue. It probably would not matter anyway. The odds were very low on this project, but then, that could sometimes bring a man luck.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"I said keep shooting spike!"

"I am shooting damnit; you keep shooting, where's your ship, is it close?"

"What ship? I _drove_ Spike, I didn't think you'd fit in the Redtail; do you want out of here or not?"

"No Faye, I'd like to be left alone to die again." Spike smartassed half seriously.

"Duck you idiot!" Faye yelled as a bullet whizzed over spike's head. "I swear I'll beat you if you get hurt again, are you paying attention? Is that your blood? Do you care?" Faye shouted louder this time, grabbing Spike's bloody blue hospital scrub shirt and yanking him down out of danger.

"No," he said.

"No WHAT!" Faye said exasperated.

"Not his blood Faye. "Kitty said palely.

Spike turns to look back down the hallway towards the break room and labs. It is quieter; no gunshots now but he can hear shouts. They are in a hurry to collect something. He begins to wonder what it is.

"Time to find out what this game is all about" he said out loud as he pivoted.

"You're not going back down there!" Kitty and Faye admonished at once.

"Oh yes I am," said Spike, "They know we're here I'm not waiting to be attacked."

"But it's my fight," insisted Kitty, "They want my notes and the equipment. It's very competitive. I don't care. Now let's get out of here; please listen to your sister." Spike noticed a hint of panic in the young doctor's face as he evaded another bullet effortlessly. This time Faye had no need to warn him. So much for the offensive... Here goes he thought, who told her she was his sister?

"Sister!" snorted Spike with mirth as he pushed the doctor ahead him and out of the way of the line of fire. "That's a laugh; we work together...Faye's here on a bounty...aren't you Faye?"

"No, I brought you here a year ago I had no idea you would survive." Faye said flatly. She could not longer hear return fire. That must be the end of the good guys Faye thought, they'll be after us next.

"What's your first name doc?" Spike smiled.

"Kitty," She managed to squeek.

"Mmmmm, well Kitty this is a gun, I want you to go..." Spike patronized.

"I'm staying with you." Kitty interrupted. "Besides, I know how to use a gun."

"Your funeral, pity such a beauty too," taunted Faye. "Come on you two we'll have time for meet and greet later. Kitty, if you _do_ know your way around that gun, cover the hallway. Spike just wants to show off. Let's go Spike" Faye ordered. "Before I shoot you."

"OK, OK Faye, don't kill me _just_ yet I need a cigarette first." Spike said.

They made their way outside to the car and began the drive to Faye's place. "Who'd you bag Faye? Must have been someone big with a ride like this. Where are your, ahh, here they are." Spike proceeded to light the cigarette with the car's lighter and almost coughed out his toenails when he inhaled.

"Slowly rookie, it's been awhile. I'd check your credit chip too, I'll bet it's looking fat just now." Giggled Faye.

"I don't even have it. What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Spike.

"Katsu" stated Faye with a smile. "I have it."

"Who's Katsu, your bounty?" Spike asked casually, too casually. "What did he do wrong?"

"Come on Spike you only know one Katsu," said Faye singsongingly - alarmingly like Ed.

"The one I knew is long dead Faye, and since when did you want to know so much about my past? Stop mocking me." Spike was angry now.

"Whoa...easy Spike...your dead friend?... He paid for your medical care, her research and my life for the last year, _not to mention Julia's final expenses,_" Faye's voice lowered to barely a whisper. "He was alive and well when he left three months ago and he had better come back that way." She resumed at normal volume.

Spike was silent. He was not sure which news was more worrisome. That Katsu had broken his cover or that he had buried Julia without him. The reality of her death hit him hard. His chest tightened and he had trouble breathing. He watched the buildings roll by through the salty tears starting to collect in his eyes; they wobbled in the distance like the scene in a funhouse mirror.

He wondered how long Katsu was able to stay. The risk he had taken to transport him was tremendous. Leave it to Katsu to confess to a pretty girl with a pistol. Some things will never change. But there may have been enough of the old timers slaughtered by then that he was not even recognized. Who knows, Spike just hoped Katsu had not signed his death warrant to save his pathetic hide. What a waste to save one who was not sure if he was happy to be alive or not. If he were dead would he be with her? Somehow he highly doubted it. The cycle of life has a funny way of making you believe there might be reconciliation on the other side but come on, what are the odds. That feeling was back. The black one. The heavy one. The one that squeezed him slowly from the inside out and threatened to drive him insane.

He wished that Katsu and Faye had never come to save him. Everything felt so final all of a sudden. Like there would never be an end to the pain that had started flowing through him. The only time he didn't feel it half as much was when he was arguing with Faye or fighting. He was more cavalier than even before, if you can imagine such a thing. His bravado this evening at the lab had bordered on the insane.

Kitty rode on, quietly listening to Spike and Faye catch up, but they had become silent now. They were obviously very close, closer than most comrades. Julia must have been his lover Kitty decided and Katsu was obviously the man Faye was with that day. But why did he leave if he cared about these two so much she thought. Hmmm, she may never know. They were pulling up to The City hotel. It was one of the finest in town...and one of the most notorious.

"SPIKE," Faye shouted, Look up! Am I dreaming? Look lunkhead look! Before it's gone."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

As Jet approached the industrial quarter of the downtown area he noticed smoke rising from one of the buildings. He came closer and approached the building now he could she that there were police everywhere. Several body bags were being carried from inside a two story building. Very unlucky.

"4228...There goes my lead," Jet muttered, it was the address on his screen. He turned the Hammerhead around and headed back uptown before returning to the Bebop empty handed.

"I'm too old for this crap," he told the city's beautiful skyline, "Why do I insist on the hard road so often when I could be happy tending bonsai"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"I don't know Faye!" Spike's shout echoed in the stairwell. "I did not get a good look ok, I'm an idiot right?" He cajoled. "It could have been the Hammerhead I can't tell you for sure. What would Jet be doing on Mars." Spike was panting now. "Faye, do we have to climb all these stairs? Are you trying to kill us?"

"Way too many people in the elevators here Spike. This way is much safer, only two more flights." Faye said not fazed by the hike at all. "It'll help you keep your girlish figure," she said with an evil grin as she punched him in his hard flat stomach. Her hand lingered just a split second tingling suddenly as if it had fallen asleep.

"Ooof" Spike replied swiping back at her a second too late to make contact. She had quickly hopped ahead of him and out of range. He noticed the swing of her breasts. They had to be real, fake boobs don't move like that he smiled to himself.

Faye stopped at an elegant marble landing and slid her key past the lock. The door opened onto her suite. Kitty let out a little gasp. "It's so big inside, look at those ceilings." They were impressive one had the feeling of limitless space in the main living area.

"Something's not right," said Faye, "I think someone has been in here."

"Who Faye another ex boyfriend?" demanded Spike moving ahead of the girls and entering the back room of the suite...

"If I knew that do you think I would be worried? You've been out too long Spike. Your brain is soft," chided Faye from the living room.

"I can tell you this much Faye," Spike started as he swung his body to the right to avoid the blow of a syndicate goon. "This place is not safe." Spike's left foot lifted from the floor and glided gracefully into the jawline of his attacker with a sickening crack. Blood spurted from his mouth as he went to draw his gun. His mistake. Spike dodged to the left as the bullet from Faye's gloc hit its mark sending a spray of blood and grey matter backwards with the body.

"I think you may be on to something Spike. Who knew? Brains, green hair and sex appeal. Catch." Faye threw him his credit chip and was headed for the door motioning for Kitty and Spike to follow. "Spike you'll find your Jerichos in the closet and the Swordfish II in the hangar downstairs. If they have not blown it to bits by now it should be sitting next to the Red Tail."

"Wait Faye, what the hell's your plan?" Spike yelled after her as he grabbed his guns. His hands tingled with pleasure as he held them once more.

"It's not my plan its Katsu's. We get out, and then this place blows. I can't allow them to find anything linked to him, including me. He's in danger because of us already." Said Faye grimly.

"Tell me about it." Spike moaned, thinking about an ancient promise to Katsu's dead father.

"Wait a minute; you're going to blow the whole building?" Kitty blurted, finally finding her voice. "You can't just kill a bunch of innocents, come on now, who are the bad guys here? I don't want anything to do with this. I have half a mind to call the cops!"

"Great...I knew she was gonna be trouble." Quipped Faye. They were running now. She was worried about reaching the zips in time.

"Kitty! Come on," Spike pleaded with a stalling Kitty. "How many innocents do you think are in this building besides you? You've heard of this place; they call it The _Syndie_ Hotel for a reason you know. Not a bunch of angels here. Now come on please, stop being difficult."

"DIFFICULT!," She shouted, "They still have a right to live. You can't just take that away from people. Who are you guys anyhow!" Kitty was yelling now.

Spike grinned slowly and looked up at her through lowered eyes as he softly drawled, "We're just humble cowboys ma'am. Now let us get you out of here. I won't take no for an answer." He had grabbed Kitty about the waist and had a firm hold on here. She screamed and bit him, but he held on blandly running to catch up with Faye. Finally! Man she was quick. "Great, now look what you've done! Must you always blow things up Ms. Valentine?"

"Me!" Faye's gun was out and instantly aimed at his head. "What the hell do you think I was doing at the lab today Spike. I came to get you. Katsu and I saved YOU you ungrateful bastard."

"Well that wasn't very smart now was it." Spike shot back pissed. "Do something smart for me Faye. Go and find Jet before we shoot each other. If he's in the galaxy bring him and the Bebop to the east side of city dock 7 in three hours." He was still holding on to a struggling Kitty who was amazingly strong for her size. She was in the process of chewing his arm off like an animal in a cage. "Ouch, Shit!" he cried. He changed his grip again and decided to deal with the screaming.

"Go find Jet, are you insane, I'm not even sure I saw him," shouted Faye. They were running faster now, dragging Kitty with them, towards the basement hangars. She just hoped that they were not too late already. If the ships were there they had a chance. "What am I supposed to do email Jet and hope the ship appears on time."

"You still have his EMAIL!" It was Spike shouting now, "why didn't you say so, and you call me the idiot. Get in your ship and try to contact him Faye. Get out of this airspace!"

"No kidding Spike." Faye said flatly. "Dock 7 eastside, I'll be there. I just don't know who I'll be with." Faye took off in a blast of smoke, relieved to be in her ship and to have Spike tucked into his.

"You WILL find Jet Faye." Spike yelled after her as he shoved Kitty into the small cramped but newly remodeled Swordfish. "We're going to your place he grinned. Every doc I ever knew kept a small arsenal of supplies at home. We're going to need them." It was too cramped for Kitty to physically fight anymore so she started yelling again.

"How can you just let all of those people die?" Kitty demanded.

"They would have come after us. Would you rather die instead? Would you rather I die or Faye? There are plenty of bad men in there Kitty, ones who would rather kill than ask questions. Do you understand? How many innocent people do you think they have killed among them in that place? You wanna be next?! Come on doc put two and two together!" Spike growled at her angrily. Besides since when could anyone keep Faye from blowing stuff up he moaned to himself. The low rumble started in the distance followed by an explosion that startled Kitty into speech again.

"No, NO!! I do not understand the need for all of this killing." She quieted a little as the craft gained altitude. "Head uptown, past the second bridge on the left, big townhouse, really big you can't miss it, put it down on the roof." Kitty said calmly. No matter how angry she was, she felt like she needed this man. This made her even angrier, but quieter.

As they started to get out on Kitty's very swank rooftop Spike stopped her. "I don't think you should go in there. I'm sure the goon squad has paid a visit here too."

"I doubt it Kitty replied. This place is mine by inheritance and I doubt anyone could have made the connection. It took me years to find it myself." She smiled knowingly.

"But the men at the lab were pros Kitty, they will have searched your place by now." Spike argued.

"They probably have," she smartassed, "its back downtown by the lab and contains nothing important to me; or my project."

She pushed past Spike and pressed on a round flat stone next to the elevator doorway that was barely perceptible in the dark. A small cylinder slid out and Kitty fitted her left eye to it. "Katherine Rose Lancing plus guest Spike" she stated. The machine lit up and scanned her eye. Spike was impressed. She motioned toward him.

"Give it your good eye huh?" she teased. Spike complied, and as the scan finished the elevator door opened. OK so perhaps they were safe for now. Spike stood in the elevator freshly scanned and slackjawed in utter awe of the security system.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Faye aimed her zip craft higher and higher into the atmosphere and way out of range of the destruction below her. That particular piece of syndie heaven was sinking into the bowels of Mars. It felt good. She did what Katsu had asked. But really she just liked to blow things up.

Now on to the email, she doubted it would work. What a lame plan. Email him Spike says. She started typing on the ships computer...Jet, Spike and I need you. _City Dick_ "Oops" she giggled, backspacing. City Dock 7 eastside "Fuck what the hell time is it? Ok, 1300 hours, she continued typing. A fat lot of good this will do.

Flicking the radio on with a highly polished nail Faye relaxed into her thoughts. She had found Spike, plus one lame redhead, but all in all a very good thing. She was startled to realize how much she had missed him and how much she missed him still now. She could still feel the muscles of his stomach in her memory. She had been surprised at her arousal when she hit him earlier. The feel of his taught frame was etched into her fingertips. She brought them to her lips and held them there. What was she thinking! She had wrestled around with Spike before? A little tension yes, but nothing that lingered. Still she could not get the feel of him off her mind, or the yearning sensation out of her groin as she drifted off to sleep waiting for 1300 hours or her email alert, blushing at her own thoughts.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Spike left Kitty snug in her steel fortress. She was not going anywhere else today. She was adamant. Spike was not about to cross her. He had a feeling she could be trouble he didn't want to be the trigger. It took two minutes for the roof to open and the Swordfish to appear ushered in by three "garage bot's" Kitty called them. Weird. When he got to the eastside dock he was surprised and relieved to see Faye there. She was alone. That was not the part that surprised him. That she didn't run off. Now that was surprising. Faye followed Spike silently to Kitty's townhouse.

"Watch this," Spike said excitedly. "Totally teckorgasmic." Spike held his good eye to the cylinder that he had released and the computer started scanning. GUEST SPIKE ONE please wait for clearance. Unidentified guest please approach for scan.

"What the hell is this place? "stammered Faye as she leaned into the machine..

Kitty's voice came over the com. From downstairs she had scanned her retina and was now telling the computer system, "Guest Spike and Guest Faye visitor clearance activated." Well, thought Faye this may be a good hideout afterall.

As Spike and Faye made their decent to the main floor, the garage bots were busy putting away zip craft. They did not notice the blinking computer in the Redtail. Jet would just have to wait.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Author's note. Please read and review. Encouragement needed ï


	5. Downtime

**WOW!** Thanks so much for your reviews. LOOK, I wrote another!

Kami, you're right, Jet needs more something!! And the q's do separate scenes. The text editor was giving me a rash!!!!! But...can't kill Kitty, not right now...mwa, mwa, mwa (Best evil laugh I could type) BunnyBreath will agree, I hope, Kitty stays. HelpComputah thanks ever so for the review, now get back to writing :) Kendra hold on tight quite a ride this chappy. New people greetings, I hope you're enjoying it...REVIEW...

STILL not owning bebop! Travesty of justice if I have ever heard of one. Hope you liked the last chapter. I have been a bit out of it after spreading my mother's ashes this last month so I have no idea how the writing is handling it. let alone me I know it took me a long time to post the last chap so I am trying to be good this time.

Here goes at any rate. Warning LEMON, LIME, you take your pick. I am more comfortable with the action scenes so don't flame me too bad if this sucks. Some of this story crosses the line starting with Ch-4 so it's counterpart can be found in a more suitable forum at adult fan fiction . net. The more hentai versions will follow the orig's here. The actual plot takes much longer, lol. No wonder adult movies have none of it, but I like it so you have to deal with a little plot a la lemon. Not to say that this chap has much of it, but the story does.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Down time **

_...Safety, Obscurity, Just another freak in the freak kingdom. We'd gone in search of the...dream. It had been a lame fuck around; A waste of time. There was no point in looking back. Fuck no, not today, Thank you kindly. My heart was filled with joy...a man on the move and just sick enough to be totally confident..._

* * *

Jet returned Faye's email right away. At least he knew they were alive a few hours ago, if this wasn't a hoax the back of his mind screeched. Still, he was tingling with anticipation, but 1300 had passed an hour ago, damnit. Not to mention that trouble follows Spike and Faye like a puppy does a boy...He got into the Hammerhead and set out for dock 7 just in case they were in fact in trouble. He was feeling antsy. They were so close. He hoped they were alright. Ed was safe presumably. Jet might just sleep well again sometime soon if he could just be sure, or if he could just find a woman he thought bitterly.

"More burning buildings?" Jet asked no one. "Faye has to have been here," he smiled. But there was not a single soul at dock 7. No sign of struggle to be seen. Back to the Bebop, you'll just have to be patient he told himself.

Jet landed back on the bebop feeling oddly encouraged. He looked up at the stars searching for the one Laughing Bull had picked out as Swimming one's. Silly old coot. Although he could not tell which one was Spike's, or any of his other comrades, he had a feeling it had been getting stronger lately.

He made a mental note to deliberately get in touch with Ed. He wondered if she was still with her father. If he didn't find Spike and Faye soon, he would have to start searching for Ed. He missed her skills on the Bebop, but knew she needed her Father, but he needed to be sure she was safe. Her Father was kind of a flake, how could anyone forget their own kid at a daycare. Even two confirmed bachelors and a femme fatal could keep better track of her than that.

* * *

Kitty was still mad about the City building being blown, but was beginning to get over it. She had the news on out of habit. Two major crime bosses had been identified running from the scene and had been taken into custody. Between just those two there were over 100 murder charges. No loss there. It was the same story for every body they found. Wanted, murder, aggravated assault, rape, torture, kidnapping. Ok so maybe they did do the world a favor. Plus she was far too attracted to the pair of cowboys landing on her roof to kick them to the curb.

When Kitty buzzed the two in, they were bent head to head in a serious conversation. They looked like a well oiled machine not to mention a very sexy pair. Their words were few and barely perceptible but the body language was clear as a bell. Relief and grief, she had seen both often. She heard the name Julia again. Spike's expression was hard, forced when he greeted her. The grief in his eyes cut like a knife. It almost hurt to look at him.

"Kitty, take a look at the back of Faye's head please she's bleeding still." Spike asked tightly. You could see the pain, bloodshot exhaustion and worry in his eyes. Well, eye, anyhow. She could tell he was wounded in more ways than just the intricate maze of scars littered across his body.

Kitty agreed immediately and moved toward Faye's head, but she would have none of it. "YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING ME! Faye stated, clearly pissed.

"Your funeral, pity such a beauty too..." Kitty deliberately mocked. She turned on her heel and started away from the pair. Faye lunged towards her and caught her svelte waist throwing her to the ground. They both went skidding across the highly polished marble floor until they hit the rug. Spike went after Faye and started to pull her off when Kitty's left connected on Faye's chin with a crack. Spike was restraining Faye but was now wondering, big eyeballed, if he should have grabbed Kitty instead. Faye started to struggle harder then collapsed in Spikes firm grip.

"Shit, she's lost quite a bit of blood, perhaps now I can sew that up huh?" Kitty stated bashfully.

"Do you always use that technique on your patients?" Spike asked sarcastically.

"Only when they tackle me. Is she going to flip if I give her a pain killer? Know if she's allergic to anything? Ever seen her take pain meds? Must have had stitches before." Kitty fired at him in double time.

"Woah, OK, I have no idea what she's allergic to. She's taken pain pills before but I have no idea what. She may flip no matter what you do. She's been sewed up plenty so the local should be ok, and I'm just glad her gun is in the Redtail or who knows what would have happened." Spike said shocked.

"Fights like a gatedigger too." He muttered under his breath quietly shaking his head, hands thrust into his pockets & looking at his shoes.

"OK cowboy you want some too?" Kitty asked, pushing her chest up to his, brandishing her fists.

"No, no ma'am, I'll be good I promise, just don't hit me." He joked smiling at her. "I'll leave the brawl up to you two beautiful girls. Infinitely more interesting that way, don't you agree?" His mood had changed. The painful look had been replaced by his devil may care; yes thank you if I fucking do attitude. It was easier for him to deal if he let himself slip into this familiar groove, Kitty could sense that much.

"Infinately..." Kitty deadpanned grabbing her kit from the closet and gifting Spike with a sly smile.

She gave Faye the local and a hefty dose of morphine to sweeten her nerve receptors, not to mention her mood...The wound was not too deep but required several layers of repair work to minimize scarring. Kitty's favorite rotation was plastics. It always amazed her how well the human frame could be reconstructed now.

"Mmmm you smell good," Faye stated surprised beginning to come around again. Kitty was finishing the wound on the back of her head and Faye's face was in her chest.

"Pure castile soap - perfume of Goddesses," rang Kitty's best commercial voice in return. "We aim to please," she finished coyly.

"You hggit me when I tacked you. Was it a dream?" Faye asked confused, rubbing her chin. Her words were still semi garbled.

"Yes, I hit you, you started it. Hold still Faye, the sutures are finished but the last layer should be glued; and unless you want a scar plus me stuck to you for a week HOLD FUCKING STILL!" Kitty admonished.

"And I thought you were such a goody two sooes." Faye slurred with a big smile. "You might not be a total pain in the asshhhh after all."

"Yes and you're soo sweet all drugged up, but you may still hate me later Faye. Hold STILL! Put your head back down, this was easier when you were passed out," Quipped Kitty.

Spike's mouth sprung open as Faye's head dropped into Kitty's equally endowed chest. Faye looked out through her lavender locks and spotted Spike's face.

"Oh you WISH lunkhead! What would you do if I kissed her, huh, think you could handle it big guy?" giggled Faye. Kitty was a little shocked at this but wondered if Faye realized that she would kiss that beautiful face right back.

"YES I do," Stated spike slowly, "and YES I do." He moved quickly, like a rushing river, the boot Faye threw at him missed by only a centimeter and that smile of hers prompted him to move further down Kitty's huge soft couch, out of direct range. The thing was as wide as a bed and made a great big U in front of her fireplace. It was a place Spike could get comfortable and listen to the girls talk. The sound and thought of them was soothing.

"God knows I love a good couch," he muttered sleepily.

Kitty just laughed, she felt very drawn to the two beautiful bounty hunters before her, but she knew Faye was just teasing Spike...something it seemed that they both thrived on. It reminded her how much she appreciated a smart beautiful women and how much she missed having one every now and again.

Faye's lavender hair framed a perfect china doll face set with emerald eyes on a body just like her own. She wanted to know what it felt like to be pressed between this beauty and the green haired man she saved over a year ago. She had been fantasizing about him for months, and now he was here in her citadel on her couch. He was so close to her that she could feel him shifting on the couch beside her and smell his hair as he turned away from them. He had inched back over closer when she and Faye became engrossed in conversation. It was all she could do not to wrap her arms around him and snuggle into his long hard body. It was not the first time she had had to resist this urge.

Spike tried to sleep and kept flashing to the girls on top of each other fighting in the large formal foyer. Mmmmmm and Faye's head in Kitty's chest...He had to turn away from them to hide the stiffening in his pants, he was almost blushing for gods sake. What an adventure those two would be. He wanted them both, now.

He was bewildered by how horney he was around the two girls. He was actually feeling semi suicidal over loosing Julia, dead over a year now, it was hard to believe. He had thought about Faye before, sure. There's not a man alive who hasn't having seen her. And the Doc, brains spilling out of her ears and sexuality out of her every pour. But why was his body so ready when his soul felt black as night? The ancients believed that a man saw his deity when he was with a woman united in the sacred bond at the point of climax...Spike would be satisfied to see just the woman...but perhaps that is what they meant.

Snippets of conversation wafted over his ears. It was tantalizing like a lover's caress. They were talking about memories, and how Faye had lost hers for some time. I heard Kitty ask her if her memory was completely restored. Faye answered no, just one block in a rush then bits and pieces coming back slowly. Kitty said something about equipment in the grand room that Spike did not understand but assumed was part of her research. They had a lot to talk about surprisingly, his concentration drifted as let the music of their voices carry him off to a blissful state of half awareness. He was not sure but could he hear Faye crying? He was positive he heard her sigh. No, not possible she couldn't be.

As always, the biggest problem with feigning sleep is getting a good look at the people you are spying on. Spike rolled back over to get a better look when he got the shock of his young life. They were kissing, they were actually kissing kissing...How much of the conversation did he sleep through he wondered...Kitty's blouse was unbuttoned and her large breasts had been freed...Spike wasn't about to take his eyes off of them to check the clock...Faye's hand was draped over one, gently massaging it. Kitty's hands were tangled in Faye's hair and they were showing no signs of slowing down. He watched silently as the girls began to explore each other's offerings.

* * *

Faye felt oddly secure in her advance on Kitty. Kitty was beautiful, there was no denying it. And there was no denying that Spike was attracted to her...that made it even better. Taking something that he wanted was sumptuous, decadent even. She just wished Spike noticed her they way he did Kitty, not that she could blame him mind you, but Faye had been around him long enough to recognize that 'quick, say something stupid' response as at least an 8 on his one to ten. She wanted to be his ten, but she was sure Julia would never relinquish that spot alive or dead. OK, so she'd take him no matter what, who wouldn't.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Kitty asked her suddenly.

"Mmmmm, nothing to fret over." Faye purred.

"Is it because of him?" Kitty asked with a sly smile gesturing with her pointed toe towards Spike.

"Stay out of my head Kitty." Faye answered kissing her gently on the neck.

"Are you in love with him?" She asked bluntly, smiling like a beauty queen, lifting Faye's face to hers.

"I love him as a comrade Kitty, I don't know the other side of him, he keeps it pretty well hidden. Lets talk more about you." Faye countered.

"Oh on...you have to have...mmmmmmmmmm...thought about him more than that...I know I have." Kitty admitted almost breathless.

"Boy you are not the stiff little white jacket I expected you to be earlier this evening," Faye admonished with a devilish grin.

"I've been with him every day for over a year Faye, he's hard not to notice, just like you." Kitty answered.

"Doctor, Doctor," Faye giggled, "should we wake him up then?"

"I don't know, do you think he'll like our game?" Kitty asked flirtatiously.

"I don't think he'll be able to say no even if he wants to," Faye answered lecherously.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTES: OK the quote in italics is Hunter S Thompson's. I do not own Fear and Loathing either! Boy I wish. Please review. I am not at all sure how this chapter turned out. The whole sex thing is new writing for me and I have a few more scenes yet to do for y'all. 


End file.
